With the progress in light emitting diode (LED) manufacturing technologies, instead of being only a conventional white color, light colors emitted are available in various colors including red, green, blue and a combination of the above colors. Thus, in addition to illuminating a target to have the target appear more clear, applications for achieving objects of decorating environments, building atmosphere and hosting entertainment activities have gradually become popular.
The U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150008846, “Integrated Wireless and Wired Light Control System”, discloses an example of a conventional control method for a lighting device. The above disclosure includes a wired control device, a wireless control device, a communication module and a plurality of lighting devices. The wired control device includes a first user interface and a first wired communication protocol interface. The wireless control device includes a second user interface and a first wireless communication protocol interface. The communication module includes a second wired communication protocol interface and a second wireless communication protocol interface. Each of the lighting devices includes a third wired communication protocol interface, and performs data exchange with the third wired communication protocol interface of another one of the light devices by a network cable connected to the third wired communication protocol interface. The first wired communication protocol interface and the second wired communication protocol interface are capable of directly performing data exchange. The first wireless communication protocol interface and the second wireless communication protocol interface are capable of directly performing data exchange. Lighting parameters of the first user interface and the second user interface include color, brightness, lighting angle or illumination time.
It is known from the above that, the lighting devices can be controlled through the wired control device or the wireless control device by wired or wireless means, and conditions including color, brightness, lighting angle and illumination time of these lighting devices can also be controlled. However, when performing a control process by the above approach, the lighting devices need to be in a powered state and be controlled through a transmission network. Thus, the above control system and operations are more complicated than those of common lighting devices, and following issues may be caused.
1. An exclusive control switch needs to be provided, and a power switch cannot be shared with common lighting devices.
2. An additional control device is required for control operations, e.g., an electronic device such as a remote controller, a cell phone, or a computer.
3. When a cell phone or a computer is used as the control device for control operations, an application program corresponding to the lighting devices needs to be installed, resulting in utilization complexities and inconvenience.
4. For both wired control and wireless control, an additional device needs to be prepared, e.g., a control switch, the control device or a wiring layout (wired control), leading to increased application costs.